18: Ellos
by cali-chan
Summary: Mi primer fic de Mankin! Antes de que Yoh se fuera para los US, el y Anna tuvieron una conversacion, pero en la serie la dejaron por la mitad. Yo la continue! YohxAnna... mas o menos.


"Toma."  
  
Ella paso su mirada hacia el por un par de segundos. El le estaba ofreciendo una bebida caliente. Pensandolo bien, era bastante logico, considerando que una maquina de bebidas estaba colocada junto a la banca en la que estaba sentada. Al principio ella penso que el haria algo cursi, como quitarse su abrigo para ofrecerselo, pero debio saber que el no era ese tipo de hombre.  
  
El suspiro ligeramente cuando vio que ella acepto la lata murmurando un casi inaudible "gracias". Con cuidado de no estar ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca, se sento junto a ella en la banca, y la observo. Ella se llevo la lata a su mejilla.  
  
"Esta caliente."  
  
El sonrio.  
  
Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. El ambiente estaba muy frio, pero ninguno penso en volver a la casa. Ella abrio la lata y tomo un trago, cerrando los ojos inmediatamente, como para retener el calor dentro de si. El la observaba, como en trance.  
  
Ella se puso de pie, caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta apoyarse en el barandal que los separaba del lago nuevamente. El se percato de que ella miraba hacia el cielo.  
  
"Veremos las mismas estrellas?"  
  
"No. No seas ingenuo. La diferencia horaria es demasiado grande."  
  
El sabia que se arriesgaba a hacerla enojar, pero penso que esa era posiblemente la ultima oportunidad que tendrian de estar solos... que mas daba? Se puso de pie y se detuvo a escasos dos pasos detras de ella.  
  
"Sabes?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Me habria gustado que fueras conmigo."  
  
Ella no supo que responder a eso. Habian hablado mucho del torneo, que era el area en que se sentia mas comoda, pero ya parecian haberse acabado los temas de conversacion. Y ahora el decia eso...  
  
"...Quiero decir... ya sabes... si tu no estas, no tendre a nadie que me... entrene."  
  
El noto que ella parecio respirar mas tranquila cuando el dijo eso. El sonrio. Entrenamiento. Eso era algo de lo que ella si podia hablar sin problemas.  
  
"Entonces... te tocara mantener los entrenamientos que hemos hecho... en tu mente."  
  
Ella se volteo hacia el, sabiendo que estaba justo detras. El le sonrio. Ella simplemente lo miro a los ojos.  
  
"Guardare los... entrenamientos... siempre en mi mente... y en mi corazon."  
  
El, consciente de que a pesar de la charada, ya no estaban hablando de los entrenamientos, se metio las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, como para evitar que temblaran.  
  
Al parecer ella tambien estaba consciente de aquello. Y no se sentia incomoda, no mas. Esta era su ultima noche... no habia tiempo para eso.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces por temor a arrepentirse, ella paso sus brazos a traves de los de el, rodeando su cintura, y acercando su cuerpo al de el de forma que podia recostar su cabeza en su hombro.  
  
El, ni que decirlo, estaba en shock. Ella nunca habia hecho eso... nunca antes. Y el nunca se habria atrevido. El corazon le retumbaba en el pecho. Queria abrazarla de vuelta, y despues de pelear un poco con sus bolsillos, que le estaban obstruyendo las manos, al fin logro poder colocar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella.  
  
Ella suspiro.  
  
Por unos momentos ambos cerraron los ojos, saboreando el momento, porque situaciones como esas eran muy raras entre ambos. Siempre habia alguien, siempre habia algo... a veces externo, a veces dentro de ellos mismos, que evitaba que ocurrieran cosas como esta. Y era extraño, porque debia ser de lo mas comun, dado que ellos estaban...  
  
Pero no. Los ultimos... minutos? horas?, eran como uno en un millon entre ellos.  
  
"Te voy a extrañar mucho."  
  
Ella no le devolvio la frase, y el no la juzgo. Para que, si el sentir que apretaba mas su cuerpo contra el suyo era mas que suficiente respuesta?  
  
Quien sabe cuanto tiempo despues, ella al fin hablo.  
  
"Deberiamos volver a la casa. Tienes que descansar para el viaje."  
  
"Si."  
  
Y, el, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, las froto un poco, para darse algo de calor mutuamente. Cuando ella asintio, el detuvo sus servicios, y aun con las manos entrelazadas, retrazaron su camino hacia su casa.  
  
Ellos ya no tenian frio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
notitas de cali, solo porque si! ^.^  
  
ok. *suspiro* mi primer fanfic de mankin, y nada mas por impulso repentino. en realidad estaba escribiendo otro, pero me quede atorada en la primera escena . en fin. sobre este fic:  
  
nunca me ha gustado escribir fics cortos #_# y encuentro este DEMASIADO corto. (para los que hayan leido mis fics de harry potter, no me echen en cara "salvacion", que eso no es un fic, no mas es un monton de palabras puestas juntas -.-;;;;) sin mencionar que este estilito de utilizar "ella" y "el", aunque suena muy bonito, es muy dificil de escribir @.@ siento que no me salio bien. el final lo apure demasiado, esta horrible. gah. que feo, no deberia ni publicarlo... x_x  
  
que fue lo que paso? ayer dieron el capitulo de sk cuando todos se van a los us... hay una escena de yoh y anna frente al lago... es super linda (hay que adorarla, nada mas con esa musica de fondo tan romantica! ^^), pero me la cortan por la mitad y a mi no me gusta eso para nada . es decir, yoh le ofrece la bebida, anna hace un comentario- er- insinuante, y despues enfocan a la luna llena y cambian de escena! grrrrrr, como odio cuando hacen eso! asi que decidi continuar la escena. siento que si cae, porque la verdad es que me parecio que yoh y anna estaban actuando algo raros al dia siguiente... aunque esa puedo ser yo sola, porque tengo la mente preprogramada para pensar esas cosas ^^;;;; en fin.  
  
en fin. pronto voy a publicar el otro fic de mankin que estoy escribiendo (si algun dia supero lo de la primera escena O.o), se va a llamar "y cayo la noche", y va a tener mas accion que este, ademas de una trama de verdad ¬_¬ esperenlo!   
  
ok, lo ultimo que dire, lo prometo!: si quieren saber como va mi otro fic, sin mencionar los millones de fics en los que estoy trabajando de otras series/libros, y leer como me despedazo a mi misma con mi autocritica (PLOP?), pasense por mi ficlog, donde pongo cookies y snippets de mis fics y originales. la direccion es www.kyoudai.net/blog/ - tendran que copiarla y pegarla, porque el very-very-evil!ff.net no permite agregar links a las historias. o si no quieren, o la direccion no se ve, pasense por mi perfil de autor y ahi la encontraran.  
  
y listo! ya me cayo. chau! -cali-chan.  



End file.
